1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to motion sensing and lighting systems and, more particularly, is concerned with a motion sensing and light flashing apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Security lighting systems are widely used for prevention of crime and vandalism in many communities. These security systems are commonly used to monitor residential and business properties, such as the areas encompassing entrances to buildings, during nighttime hours. Representative examples of these security lighting systems in the prior art are the ones disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. to Barnum (4,551,654), Yamauchi et al (4,942,384) and Sacchetti (4,970,436 and 4,992,701).
One conventional security lighting system employs a lamp capable of illuminating a given protected area and a motion detector capable of turning on the lamp. The motion detector typically utilizes either ultrasound, infrared or some other suitable form of energy. The motion detector senses and is activated by the motion of an intruder or other individual entering into the given protected area which is being monitored by the sensor. Activation of the motion detector, in turn, turns on the lamp to illuminate the protected area for a given period of time.
This conventional security lighting system provides the type of illumination that will reveal or expose the presence of the intruder. The system may also set off an alarm or buzzer in a residence or building adjacent to the protected area that will alert the user of the system of the possible presence of the intruder. However, one important drawback of the system is that it fails to provide the type of illumination that will necessarily ensure its notice by others in the vicinity, such as neighbors or a passing police car, who would be apt to investigate.
Consequently, a need still remains for improvement in the design of a security lighting system in order to overcome the above-mentioned drawback.